Quand on est pas doué
by Poochie-90
Summary: Miguel et Tulio sont sur un bateau, Miguel tombe à l'eau... Qu'estce qui se passe ?


**Auteur:** Poochie

**Bases:**The Road To Eldorado

**Genre:** Slash, yaoi, comme vous voulez...

**Couple:**Miguel/Tulio

**Disclaimer:**Y sont pas à moi c'est tout ce que je sais. Et de toute façon j'en voudrais pas . La honte...

**Note de l'auteur: **Miguel et Tulio sont sur un bateau, Miguel tombe à l'eau... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Quand on est pas doué

Miguel en avait marre, Miguel avait soif, Miguel avait trop chaud, Miguel voulait retrouver la terre ferme... Le fait d'être enfermé dans une barque étant assez chiant, il fallait l'avouer.

Il ne demandait pas grand chose, non. Juste une petite île où accoster avec des palmiers, de l'eau tout sauf salée et de la bouffe. Oui, de la bouffe et de l'eau. De l'eau potable, sans sel, sans crasses, sans... Sans !

Dans un soupir de désespoir, il se retourna vers son compagnon de voyage pour implorer sa grâce.

- Tuliooo...

- Quoi _encore_, demanda l'interpellé avec une pointe de sacrasme dans la voix.

- J'ai soif, se plaignit une fois de plus la larve humaine affalée de l'autre côté de la petite barque à moitié pourrie.

Une minute de flottement.

Une loudre minute de flottement.

Interrompue de nouveau par la voix du blond.

- Je me demande bien qui est l'imbécile heureux qui s'est amusé un jour à foutre du sel dans cette saleté de mer...

- Miguel...

- Sûrement un riche marchand qui n'arrivait pas à vendre son stock de sel, continua l'homme en ignorant son vis-à-vis.

- Miguel !

- A moins que... C'était en fait une attaque contre les forces marines, il y des siècles... Mais comment y ont fait pour tout saler comme ça ?

- Miguel, hurla Tulio, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Non, impossible. Je vois pas à quoi ça aurait pu servir.

- Miguel, continua sans relache le courageux Tulio, maintenant obligé de voyager avec un abruti sans cervelle.

- Je sais... C'était une aaaaaaah...

Plouf !

- Miguel, je t'avais dit de ne pas te pencher si près du bord, conclut le brun.

Aucune réponse...

Même pas un glouglou...

Tulio se pencha à son tour au bord du bateau, fixant l'eau là où était tombé le blond peu avant.

Rien.

Commençant à paniquer, il se mit tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher son ami de vue, en criant son prénom. Toujours aucune réponse, le calme plat, pas de bulles à la surface de l'eau.

Autrement dit, Miguel avait disparu.

Décidé à ne pas laisser Miguel là, il continua de chercher. Mais ne trouva rien. Enfin résigné, il alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la barque.

- Miguel...

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, bien calé dans le fond de l'embarcation. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ce voyage tout seul ?

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il sursauta en sentant un jet d'eau dans son cou. Il se retourna, se demandant vaguement qui était l'abruti sans cervelle qui lui foutait de l'eau sur la nuque et il tomba nez-à-nez avec... Un abruti sans cervelle.

Sa réaction ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il voulait. Il attrapa son ami toujours dans l'eau et le prit dans ses bras. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il le lache en le repoussant.

Miguel haussa un sourcil en souriant.

- Alors comme ça, je t'avais manqué.

- Mais... Mais non, se défendit comme il pu Tulio.

- C'est ça..., continua le blond en remontant dans la barque. Tu devrais essayer, l'eau est super bonne et rafraichissante.

- Je sais que je saute du coq à l'âne mais... C'est très joli ta chemise mouillée, dis-donc.

- Ma chemise, Miguel écarquilla les yeux. Elle a quoi ma chemise ?

- Elle est mouillée, fit il remarquer en continuant de fixer ladite chemise.

- Merci, j'avais vu mais en quoi c'est... Joli, demanda le blond, légèrement intrigué.

- T'es bien foutu en fait, dis simplement le brun en se tenant le menton avec la main droite.

Sur ces belles paroles, Miguel bascula une seconde fois hors de la barque, certainement à cause du choc. Tulio se pencha au dessus du bord, regardant son ami remonter à la surface. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, une expression des plus débiles agrafée sur le visage. Son expression changea légèrement quand le brun se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Par pur reflexe sans doute, Miguel recula, entrainant l'autre avec lui qui tomba également dans l'eau salée. Ils remontèrent tous les deux, parfaitement synchro avant de se regarder et de rire comme deux imbéciles.

Quand je vous disais qu'ils étaient pas doués ces deux-là...

Fin !

* * *

Oula ! Qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire-là moi ? o.O

Je suis vraiment pas douée non plus vous allez me dire... .


End file.
